<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Sun by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297569">Midnight Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HALO (Korea Band), JO1 (Japan Band), ORβIT, Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Heecheon, Assassins AU, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Heecheon and Yoondong are brothers, M/M, no beta we die like real men, slight Kawashiri Ren/Kawanishi Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi, head engineer of the JO1 project, seems to be an easy target for HeeCheon, yet everything goes wrong and he starts to wonder whether it's right to kill the pink haired one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kim Heecheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, HeeCheon thought that this assignment was like the previous one. Find the target, get to know them, kill them and disappear. Step 1 and 2 had been successful. The target, Kawanishi Takumi, an engineer of Lapone industries and head of the JO1 project.<br/>
In the morning, Takumi left his home that late that HeeCheon always wondered whether his target would be too late for work on that day yet somehow, he always managed to be on time. During lunch break, he usually ate outside of the company, store depending on the co-worker he went with. If it was with Kawashiri Ren, the head of the human resource department who was obviously whipped for that airhead, the two of them went to the family restaurant across the street. If it was with Sato Keigo or Kono Junki, two fellow engineers, they went to a slightly more expensive Italian restaurant near the office. After work Takumi usually made a quick stop at the conbini at the station to buy something for dinner before going home. He rarely went out on the weekends, usually he was dragged outside by one of his co-workers.<br/>
To make it simple, HeeCheon had rarely an easier target. At least he thought so.  </p><p>His first plan was to poison his target. It seemed to be easy enough to slip something into his drink. Yet when he had the chance to do so by poisoning the tapioca drink, that he got with his co-worker Junki, Takumi didn’t even take a slip when he discovered that tapioca were inside his milk tea. He just threw it away.<br/>
HeeCheon’s second plan was to poison Takumi during his ride to the company. The train was usually so crowded that no one would have been able to identify him. However, when the day finally came, the train was even more crowded than usually, so HeeCheon wasn’t even able to reach Takumi.<br/>
Which made HeeCheon choose his least favourite assassination plan: Hit and Run. He hated it because it always caused the most fuss and that was something a killer like him didn’t need. Secrecy was the key to his success.  </p><p>A taifun was scheduled to hit the city soon and HeeCheon’s plan was to make everything look like, he lost control of his (stolen) car due the weather. It was a risky plan, he knew, but he had enough fake papers to entertain the police until he was out of their reach.<br/>
So, after Takumi left work that day, HeeCheon waited near his target’s apartment for the perfect moment to crash into him. The rain and the winds got worse every hour, but for an assassin like he should not become a problem. He was trained to execute his target in any situation.<br/>
Besides the weather condition Takumi returned at the same time as always and HeeCheon started to drive towards him. The road was slippery due the rain, yet everything seemed to go well until the crash. </p><p>When the black haired one regained conscience, he didn’t recognise his surroundings. He wasn’t in his car anymore but in some room, which was also no hospital room. His whole body hurt, yet his pride felt even worse. Something had gone wrong again.<br/>
“You are awake? Finally!” It was Takumi’s voice that spoke to him. He opened his eyes and found the pink haired engineer kneeling next to him.<br/>
“What am I doing here?”<br/>
“You crashed your car in front of me and during the crash you fell out of the car. With the taifun going on, the ambulance did not come, so I brought you into my apartment.” </p><p>HeeCheon didn’t know whether he should curse himself for that development or be glad for it. On the one hand, another attempt had gone wrong, but on the other hand he was closer than ever to his target. Yet he could feel that he had serval injuries from the crash and all of his tools weren’t with him, so it wouldn’t be easy. “Thank you.” Talking and breathing hurt a little, so he assumed that at least one rib was broken. He needed to be careful.<br/>
“You needed help, so of course I’m helping you.”<br/>
God, that boy was too naïve for his own good, HeeCheon thought. “You don’t know me.”<br/>
“That doesn’t matter. I’m Takumi and what is your name?”<br/>
At first, the assassin wondered if he should even answer. He couldn’t risk to expose too much about himself, yet Takumi would be soon dead anyway, so he decided to answer. “HeeCheon.” </p><p>“Oh, that name... Are you Korean?”, asked Takumi suddenly.<br/>
“Yes, I’m from Korea.”<br/>
“So cool! I always wanted to go there! Maybe I’ll go there soon. Do you have any recommendations for Seoul? Or Busan?”<br/>
“Ah... that’s a bit hard.”<br/>
“Because you live in Japan for a while?”<br/>
The black haired one just nodded cause the reason why he had no recommendations was that he wasn’t from South Korea. He was from other one. </p><p>While the taifun raged on the outside, Takumi continued to take care of HeeCheon. The crash seemed to have caused a concussion and one or two broken ribs, but nothing too serious which made the assassin glad. The taifun and its side effects would continue the whole weekend, so he had enough time to fulfil his assignment and flee besides his condition.<br/>
Yet, the more time he spent with the engineer the more he wondered about the task. Takumi didn’t fit to the other people HeeCheon had to kill in the past. He was mentally half a kid who loved junk food and sweets. When he was watched comedy shows, he commented them in the dialect of the region where he grew up, so that HeeCheon didn’t understand anything anymore. And the worst: he was a generally nice guy.<br/>
His previous targets were always some corrupt politicians or people who stole state secrets. He was never tasked with killing an ordinary citizen.<br/>
Also, Takumi’s smile reminded HeeCheon of his younger brother, YoonDong. Before both boys were chosen to become assassins, his brother had the same carefree smile. Now that smile was just a farce to make his victims feel safe. He had no seen his brother in months which made him a little worried. YoonDong was the only person he cared about in this world. </p><p>However, the bad luck seemed glued to HeeCheon, because when he was finally ready to execute his new plan, stabbing Takumi to death and making it look like a robbery, someone knocked on the door.<br/>
“Who the hell visits during a taifun?” Takumi was confused, he did not expect any visitors.<br/>
“Probably someone who tries to rob you.” Which is my job, by the way, he added mentally.<br/>
“Let me check.”<br/>
Unfortunately, Takumi’s co-worker Ren was the visitor, someone who wasn’t easy to get rid of. “Takumi! I was so worried when you didn’t answer!”<br/>
“I’m sorry. I didn’t check my phone. I have a visitor.”<br/>
When Takumi itried to introduce both guys to each other, both were not happy about that for different reasons. HeeCheon could feel the silver haired one’s jealousy wanting to murder him. Meanwhile he wanted to murder the other one for interfering with his plan.<br/>
“Who is he?”<br/>
“HeeCheon, a friend from Korea.”<br/>
“Korea? One of their members of the JO1 project?” </p><p>The black haired one had no idea what the JO1 project was about besides both Japan and South Korea worked on it and that his bosses don’t want it to be finished. This was the sole reason why he had to kill Takumi, the head engineer of the project.<br/>
“No, he had an accident right in front of my door, so I took him in.”<br/>
“Takumi...” Obliviously, Ren wasn’t happy about that and pulled Takumi into the kitchen, yet as a trained assassin, HeeCheon was able to hear the conversation from the neighbour room. “You need to be more careful. You know...”<br/>
“You were the one who mentioned it.”<br/>
“I didn’t think you would be so naïve and take someone in.”<br/>
“He was injured and the taifun was already going on. He could have died.”<br/>
“What if that’s just some show? I... We can’t lose you, Takkun.”<br/>
“You are worrying too much. JO1 is nearly finished and soon North Korean citizens have the chance to get information about the world outside of their country, too.”<br/>
So that was what his bosses were afraid of. It made sense now that HeeCheon was hired.<br/>
He was one of the lucky people who knew how the world really looked like and if they had not YoonDong in their hands, HeeCheon would have fled a long time ago. But he didn’t want to leave his brother alone. </p><p>In the end, Ren stayed until the evening. HeeCheon wasn’t sure whether it was because the grey haired one didn’t trust him or because he was so whipped for Takumi. The two of them had played some kind of video game and no matter what Takumi did, Ren praised and fawned about him. It was actually funny to watch how Ren was in love with the pink haired one who didn’t seem to notice that.<br/>
Depending on the view point, (un)fortunately, the rain stopped in the evening and Ren finally went home after cooking dinner for Takumi. HeeCheon, on the other hand, could only eat soup, because swallowing bigger things was still too painful.<br/>
However, Ren’s visit had destroyed HeeCheon’s plan. That someone knew (and already suspecting him somehow) that he was staying at Takumi’s place made the faked robbery impossible, because he would be the suspect number one. So, he had to go back to the original plan of poisoning the pink haired one, yet he had no supplies in the moment. Also, he had to find a way to get rid of Ren.  </p><p>“I’m sorry for earlier. Ren is always super worried about me.”, apologised Takumi after his co-worker left.<br/>
“It’s okay. Stuff like that happens when you are in love.”<br/>
“What? No. We are not a couple.”<br/>
“I know, that Ren’s problems.” HeeCheon couldn’t help but expose the other one. He had him annoyed that day.<br/>
“No way.”<br/>
“He was jealous of me the whole day.”<br/>
“Oh.”<br/>
“Don’t tell me you never noticed?” Takumi was literally the biggest airhead, HeeCheon had ever met in his life.<br/>
“No, I thought he is just like that... Since the day a started working for Lapone he was like that towards me. But for me he is just my best friend.”<br/>
For some reason, HeeCheon had no explanation for, he felt glad about that answer. He didn’t even know why.   </p><p>“So, what are you doing at Lapone? Your friend seemed to be cautious about that.” He felt like having more information about the project wouldn’t hurt his mission. At least that was what he told himself. In reality, he wanted to continue to talk to the other one for some reason. No, he knew the reason. Takumi was the first person he talked to in a while and it was actually enjoyable to spend time with another person. HeeCheon also cherished every moment he spent with YoonDong, but it had been too long since he last seen his brother.<br/>
“I don’t know if I should tell you this...” For a moment Takumi was hesitating. “But I think you have a general outline of it already, so maybe it’s fine. We are building a powerful frequency jammer that can give North Korean citizens access to radio programs from outside of their country. So far North Korea uses a jammer to block outside stuff, so we will jam that jammer if everything goes well.” While Takumi explained what he was doing, he glowed. He seemed to be happy to help the people and for the first time, HeeCheon truly felt bad for wanting to kill him. Yet in his world it was to kill or to be killed and it wasn’t just about him, it was also about his brother. If he failed his task, his brother would be in danger, too. </p><p>Due the taifun damage Takumi didn’t had to go to work for the next two days. The schedule of the project had enough buffer to let that happen, so HeeCheon had no chance to sneak out and get the poison. Or maybe he could have left the apartment if he wanted, yet he found new excuses to delay everything. He had started to enjoy the company of the pink haired one, even though he still had a hard time admitting this to himself.<br/>
However, when Takumi left to get some groceries, HeeCheon’s phone suddenly rang which made him panic for a moment. Only two people were contacting him though it: his boss and his brother.<br/>
“Hello.”<br/>
Unfortunately, it was the former. “You are taking a long time this time. Why?”<br/>
“There are... unforeseen complications this time, but it will be completed this week.”<br/>
“It can be too late by then.”<br/>
“No, I have information that due taifun damage, there won’t be any progress on the JO1 project this week.”<br/>
“I will send YoonDong to you anyway. I want him to be dead by the end of the week.”  </p><p>On the one hand, HeeCheon was happy that he would see his brother again, yet on the other one, it made him worried. The brothers were never allowed to work together, so that their boss could keep them in line. One brother was always unofficial hostage, so that the other one would do his job and return. Having YoonDong send to him made HeeCheon worried that his younger brother was completely brainwashed now. But if the old YoonDong was still there, maybe it was a sign that they could finally leave that life together... </p><p>Before he could continue to worry about his future, Takumi returned with the groceries. "Are you alright? You look distressed.”<br/>
“Ah, it’s nothing.”<br/>
“Did the pain get worse?”<br/>
“No, everything is fine. I think I’m healed.”<br/>
“Then we should celebrate this! I got everything to make cheeseburgers.” Back was Takumi’s gummy smile. He seemed to love those burgers.<br/>
Again, HeeCheon was reminded of his little brother in the moment. The first time, they left the country and were able to eat western food, YoonDong was so happy. In their previous life both brothers had a good day when they even got food.  </p><p>Not wanting to sit around, the assassin decided to help Takumi in making those burgers. If he was honest, there were plenty opportunities to execute his plan, yet he was never able to bring himself to do it. He could have stabbed the younger one, put some cleaner into the meat or simply choke him, but in the short time he spent with Takumi, the younger one had become his sunshine. He had lived in darkness for so long, with only YoonDong as a source of light. But right now, his brother was like a faraway star who he was rarely able to see, because too many clouds kept his life dark. Meanwhile, Takumi had become his personal pink coloured sun.<br/>
That's when he realised that he had to find a solution to keep both alive. </p><p>In the evening his brother contacted him and announced that he will arrive in HeeCheon’s apartment the next day. As much as he looked forward to see him again, HeeCheon was worried. He had to convince his brother to help him and run away together.<br/>
“I’m returning home tomorrow.”, he announced after they ate dinner.<br/>
“You are not in pain anymore? Really?”<br/>
The broken ribs were still painful, but HeeCheon had been through worse. Also, he couldn’t risk YoonDong meeting Takumi until he was sure that his brother was on his side. “Everything is fine.” It was a lie, but he wanted everything to be fine. </p><p>When HeeCheon arrived at his apartment the next day, YoonDong had already arrived.<br/>
“You are getting old big brother. You never needed that long.” His younger brother was laughing at him, but hugged him anyway which was a bad idea. His broken ribs didn’t like hugs.<br/>
“What happened?”<br/>
“Car crash assassination went wrong.”<br/>
“You never use that method.”<br/>
“The other plans didn’t work.”<br/>
“You are truly old.”<br/>
“Shut up. You are only a year younger than me.” For a moment, they were like two normal brothers and HeeCheon'S heart longed to make this moment last forever. Yet their reality didn't allow that.<br/>
“So, what’s your plan with that engineer? How will you kill him?” </p><p>That was their reality. Death was their reality. A reality the older one was ready to change. “Give me your phone.”<br/>
His brother followed the request although he seemed confused.<br/>
“Do you have anything else which the boss could use to listen to us?”, HeeCheon asked while locking their phones into the safe where he also stored his weapons.<br/>
“No, but what the hell is going on?”<br/>
“YoonDong, did you ever think about a different life? A life in which you are not puppet for the government?”<br/>
“Why should I? I can see the world and I don’t have to starve anymore. We are lucky.”<br/>
“We are not lucky. We are puppets and hostages.”<br/>
“Why are you talking bullshit?”<br/>
“Because I’m tired.”<br/>
“Did you fall for your target?” </p><p>Did he fall for Takumi? Maybe he did. “That doesn’t matter.”<br/>
“It does. You have to kill him.”<br/>
“The task is to stop the JO1 project. It can be stopped in some other way.”<br/>
“No, the boss wants him dead. You know what happens when you don’t follow the orders.”<br/>
“That’s why I want to start a new life afterwards.”<br/>
“They will find you.”<br/>
“They won’t.”<br/>
“They will punish me.”<br/>
“Not, if you are coming with me.”<br/>
“I don’t want to live in poverty again. I don’t want to hide again.”<br/>
“We won’t. Let your big brother take care of it like back in the days.” </p><p>Before they were trained to become assassins, HeeCheon had done his best to protect his brother. Sometimes he didn’t even eat, so that his brother would have something to eat. He would take the beatings of the police officers when they were caught stealing food. YoonDong was everything he had left in that cruel world, something that would never change.<br/>
“What is your plan?” </p><p>Two days later, HeeCheon went back to Takumi’s apartment after the pink haired one returned home from work.<br/>
“No matter what happens tomorrow, try to stay at home or leave work after lunch break. And pack everything important. You need to get ready to flee.”<br/>
After not hearing anything from the black haired one, after he left Takumi’s apartment, his visit came as a surprise, but the request was even a bigger shock. “Why?”<br/>
“Please don’t ask. Just do as I told you.”<br/>
“You can’t tell me that without giving a reason.”<br/>
“I can. Please. I don’t want you to die.”<br/>
Everything became more and more confusing for Takumi. Nothing made sense anymore. Why could he die the next day? It seemed to be related to his work, yet he had no idea how. “We are close to finishing the project. I have to go.”<br/>
“That’s why you need to stay at home. The project can’t be finished.”<br/>
“But it’s for the good of the people.” </p><p>HeeCheon knew that the other one was right. Millions of people could have access to information from the outside and maybe that could bring the spark to finally change the country forever. He knew that he was egoistic in prioritising his, YoonDong’s and Takumi’s lifes over it. “I know, but I don’t want to lose you.”<br/>
“But I’m just a small light. Just an engineer with a good idea.”<br/>
Not caring about his still not fully healed ribs, HeeCheon pulled the shorter one into a hug. “No, you are not. You are my sun. I can’t lose you.”<br/>
“Why? We barely know each other.”<br/>
“You took me in without knowing me. You took care of me. No one did that ever for me.” As deep as his bond with his brother was, there was never a time someone took care of HeeCheon or showed him that much kindness. It have been nothing special for Takumi, yet for HeeCheon it meant the world.<br/>
“Your life must have been dark.”<br/>
“It was... until I’ve met you.” He leaned down and kissed Takumi. He had fallen for his target. The biggest mistake he could do, but he didn’t care. He would rescue him. </p><p>Eventually, Takumi agreed to the plan, so HeeCheon returned to his apartment and got ready for the next day.<br/>
For such a hightech company it was fairly easy to get inside – they offered tours through the building. Both brothers had signed up for one and separated themselves from the group once they reached the laboratory area. There had been security checks, yet they only searched for metal objects. A smart killer carried of course plastic weapons.<br/>
Thanks to Takumi’s information from the night before, the laboratory of the JO1 project was found pretty quickly.<br/>
“Who are you?” Just like Takumi had told them there was a security guard in front of it.<br/>
“Kawanishi send us. He forgot something which we have to pick up.” On the inside HeeCheon prayed that everything would go through without much blood, yet the security guard didn’t move.<br/>
“Who are you really?”<br/>
“Why are you asking? Kawanishi needs it fast.”<br/>
“This can’t be.” </p><p>Before HeeCheon could figure out what was wrong, YoonDong had already pulled out a knife and slit the throat of the guard.<br/>
“Dong, we need him to open the door!” His brother had been as reckless as ever.<br/>
“Eyes or fingers?”<br/>
“Both.”<br/>
YoonDong picked up the bleeding corpse, opened his eyes and pressed his hand against the sensor. “You could help me, bro. The blood is ruining my clothes.”<br/>
“Your mess, your problem.”<br/>
Luckily, the door opened and HeeCheon discovered the problem: Takumi was still inside. </p><p>“What are you doing here?”, both said at the same time.<br/>
Yet when Takumi looked down, he saw the corpse that YoonDong just dropped. “What did you do to Sukai?”<br/>
“We have to hurry. Why are you still here? You should leave after lunch...”<br/>
“I know I know, but I was so close to finishing today.”<br/>
“This project won’t finished.” HeeCheon dragged Takumi from his computer while his brother started to prepare the bomb. “You have to leave now and go home.”<br/>
“What are you doing? Why have you killed Sukai?”<br/>
“He didn’t let us in. And now, we are destroying the project.” YoonDong was still relaxed while HeeCheon got more nervous with every second. Why did always everything go wrong when Takumi was involved? </p><p>Takumi still didn’t want to leave on his own, when YoonDong was done with the preparations. “We have 5 minutes to leave. Takumi, give me your hat. Everyone should assume that you died.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
But as always YoonDong acted fast and took the hat of the younger one and pulled out some hairs, too.<br/>
“Ouch! That hurt.” Takumi was mad, but both brothers dragged him out of the laboratory and towards the exit. They had to hurry.<br/>
However, getting out turned out to be a problem, too. Ren blocked the exit. “You are not taking Takumi away! I saw what you did to Sukai!” This guy was truly a nuissance in HeeCheon’s eyes.<br/>
“Move away. In less than 5 minutes, the laboratory is going to explode.”<br/>
“No way.”<br/>
“Yes, so move away and get out yourself or we are all dust soon.” </p><p>This made the silver haired one hesitate, so that YoonDong was able to push him away and drag Takumi out. However, before HeeCheon could leave, too, Ren stopped him. “I won’t let you get away with his.”<br/>
“You are stupid.”<br/>
“Takumi is mine. I won’t let him take away from me.”<br/>
“My brother was pretty successful in taking him away from you. So, if you value your life, let me go and get out of here.”<br/>
“If I can’t have Takumi, you won’t have him, too.”<br/>
“You are truly stupid.” Before Ren was able to defend himself, the black haired one pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the heart.<br/>
“Takumi...” was Ren’s last word and finally, he let go of HeeCheon who ran outside as fast as he could. </p><p>YoonDong waited inside a car in front of the building for him and started to drive away as fast as he could when HeeCheon entered. Yet they were able to hear the explosion on the way towards Takumi’s apartment.<br/>
Meanwhile, Takumi seemed to be shocked the recent happenings. “Did Ren make it? I didn’t see him with you.”<br/>
HeeCheon couldn’t bring himself to tell him the truth. “Yes, he did. But he ran into the opposite direction.”<br/>
“Good.” </p><p>Luckily, Takumi had prepared his departure, so they only needed to pick up his stuff while YoonDong waited in the car.<br/>
“Where are we going now?”, asked the youngest when they entered the car again.<br/>
“Just trust me.”, replied YoonDong.<br/>
“I don’t trust you.”<br/>
“I also don’t trust you, Dong.”<br/>
“Pff, my own brother doesn’t trust me. Why did I help you again?”<br/>
“Because you love me.”<br/>
For the first time in ages, both brothers laughed freely. They weren’t free yet, and there was the chance that they were never truly free, but they felt free. </p><p>It was a long drive and Takumi felt asleep on HeeCheon’s shoulder after some time. The oldest laid his arms around him, a picture which made even his brother smile truly.<br/>
“You look at peace, bro. It’s been long.”<br/>
“Yes...” Nothing went as planned because of this airhead named Kawanishi Takumi, yet HeeCheon was glad about that. His life had finally another source of light next to his brother. Yet there was still a question he had. “But tell me one thing. You have experience in staging deaths, don’t you?”<br/>
“Maybe.”<br/>
“Who?”<br/>
“You will see later.”<br/>
“So that’s where we are going?”<br/>
“We are going towards my sun now.” </p><p>Maybe for the first time in his life, HeeCheon looked forward to the next day. It was going to be a bright day with a sun coloured in pink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, Ren.<br/>Sukai, I'm not sorry. That's what happens when you keep kabedon-ing and oshi wrecking people like it's nothing.<br/>Also, I'm so happy about all that Orbit content now. I can't wait for their debut, too!<br/>I got that idea awhile ago, but writing angst/heavier themes is kinda hard. But all that COVID-19 free time made me challenge this idea. I kinda feel like the plot is pretty clichee-heavy, so please tell me what you think about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>